


Gladion's Boggart

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Series: The life of a Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boggarts, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Gladion Aether has been avoiding his defense against the dark arts class, knowing that when he steps in front of that boggart what will appear before the whole class. He's not ready for anyone to know what he fears, not wanting anyone to know where his weakness lay.Too bad he dosen't have a choice anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Gladion had worked tirelessly to keep away from his Defense against the Dark Arts class as soon as he got wind of the lessons being on boggarts. He's lucky that he has some contacts or he'd be completely caught off guard by the lesson. He wasn't that surprised that the class would start with boggarts after those dementors boarded the train and attacked Harry Potter what better to learn about than facing your fears? The memory of the bone-chilling silence that followed the trains stop then the slow rattling breaths that grew louder and louder the closer they drew towards you wasn't something Gladion could forget. It wasn't the worst thing he's experienced, knowing much worst at the hands of his mother but it was near the top of his "rather not experience again" list. While Gladion himself may not have appeared affected by them he was anything but calm in that situation; the cloaked figures brought on bouts of deeply buried memories within him, some that he wished would disappear forever in the recesses of his mind. He may not have many happy memories that they can feed off of but the ones he did have he'd hold selfishly close to himself. It was hard enough to live with all the bad memories he's had now the thought of losing what little happiness he was able to hold onto terrified him. 

Glancing around the classroom Gladion slowly moved towards the back, the other students far too interested in having hands-on experience in class than of the one lone Slytherin boy. Mitsuki was missing, most likely late while Elio and Selene were up near the front ingrossed in the Professor's words. They'd understand why he couldn't stay, they didn't know everything- they'd never know everything about his home life but they knew enough to understand why he was skipping this class. He's just thankful that Lillie doesn't have this class with him, he didn't need her knowing that he actually feared something- he was her protector after all.

So far his "skip this class no matter what" plans were working- although he could only fake sick, and conveniently disappear for so long, he kept telling himself he'd face it some other time but....

His luck had seemed to run out as just as he was slinking towards the door using the distraction of his peers easily showed off what they feared most to their classmates- _**Idiots the lot of them.**_ Some of his- _housemates_ to put it in kinder terms spotted him. Being such _worrying_ and _kind_ people that they were; they blocked the door with ugly sneers on their faces eyes lighting up in delight at catching him trying to ditch. They brought his near escape up to Professor Lupin crowing in delight at bringing the man's attention solely onto him much to his growing annoyance, surely there were other people to bother then himself? They seemed to await the praise for catching their no good Slytherin counterpart trying to ditch only to be disgruntled, the Professor only walked over towards the back, nodded his head in thanks, then shooed the two vultures off back towards the group of students who were mostly busy talking amongst themselves to notice the Professor had slipped away in the first place. 

Once Professor Lupin turned back around the soft comforting smile he directed at him only managed to irritate Gladion further- as if he needed comforting! 

He had survived for this long- he didn't need a shoulder to cry on because of some stupid boggart!

“Mr. Aether, I believe it’s your turn. Now you have missed out on quite a lot of our class, though knowing you, you’ve read ahead haven’t you?”

He could only nod, that he has. Even though boggarts weren't his favorite thing in the world (and really who liked boggarts anyway?) that didn’t mean that he’d skip out on the reading assignments of the class. He wouldn't put his grades in jeopardy just because he didn't want his peers to know what he feared most. 

“Good lad!” Lupin patted his shoulder soft smile brightening for a moment before his face turned more serious. Leaning forward Professor Lupin whisper softly a questioning look in his eyes, “if you truly don't want to face this today you don’t have too. Yes, it’s a grade but the comfort of my students come first.”

If the Professor was speaking with anyone else then maybe they’d take him up on that offer. Since it was Gladion he recognized the social presser that was being forced down on him. Along with the fact if he didn’t do this he’d be open for ruthless snide remarks about how weak he was, unable to face a boggart of all things. More times then not he wouldn't care about what anyone would say about him, their opinions didn’t matter to him. Only- being called weak, it rubbed him the wrong way always eliciting a response out of him no matter how small. It was just another one of the many things he'd have to train himself not to react too. Keeping a cool emotionless mast about you was difficult- harder still when he was forced to deal with irritating things daily. If anyone found out that calling him weak was his trigger he'd never find a moment of peace again. 

He wasn’t weak anymore, no not like before, he was still weak in a sense- yes he knew this and could safely admit this to himself but he was on the way into becoming strong, stronger than _**her**_. He was stronger then his mother in more ways then one, being able to fully face his father's death while she ran and hid away from it in her secret lab. 

“No professor, I'm fine I can do it here.” he didn’t need to be babied and forced to come back at later hours with only the Professor to witness his fear, no matter how much he wanted to do just that.

Looks like he was about to become just as foolish as the rest of his classmates apparently and make a show of his fear.

With a nod, Lupin turned around and started to walk towards the front of the class the students parting the way for him. Patting the side of the wooden dresser he sent Gladion another comforting smile that just made him want to choke him out and yell out he was fine- to stop looking at him in pity! Shaking off the thought he took a deep breath before following his Professors lead; holding his head up high he strode across the room glancing briefly at where his two friends were standing. Elio looked beyond nervous looking ready to chew his nails, it appeared Pumpkin the firedrake was the creature attached to Elio's hip today as the small scaley head peaked out from the boy's yellow robes before sliding back under the cloth safely out of sight of students who didn't know what to look for. Selene although visibly nervous still sent him a wide cheesy grin with a thumbs up, she might have even started cheering for him if he didn't send the Hufflepuff a glare that told her to be silent. He rather not have the added fan fair thank you very much. 

Facing the brown dresser he planted his feet firmly in front of it staring at it for a long moment taking in the groves and scratches the thing had on it. When it starts to tremble in front of him whispers started kicking up, circling the mass of students as they were eager to find out what he truly feared. Well half of them at least the other half obviously held no interest in the least and the only people who cared about his well being were a whopping three people and faced against your whole peer group three people was a really small number, smaller still since Mitsuki still wasn't there where was she?? 

So caught up in his thoughts he only paid partial attention to his Professor as Lupin was slowly showing him through the motions that he, himself practiced in preparation for this day speaking lowly. “Just remember Mr. Aether the spells Riddikulus and the motion is a brief swish and a jab towards the boggart turning it into the spells name sake- ridiculous.” 

He could only nod unable to voice his confirmation to just let the damn thing out already and let his terror and humiliation be done with already. 

Slowly moving away from Gladion and towards the door, Lupin asked, “Wand at the ready?”

Gladion pointed his wand at the dresser as the shaking grew tremendously stronger the boggart within realizing it would soon be let out.

“GO!”

Lupin opened the dresser but instead of something barreling out all one could see was the darkness of the dresser. A few moments pass intense silence the murmur of his classmates growing louder and a few started to snicker thinking he was afraid of the dark. Even the Professor looked mildly confused at the pause. Gladion knew better, she was always one for attention and what better way to grab it then by making a dramatic entrance. He stared daggers into the darkness willing for it to come out and as if his thoughts summoned it a click was heard.

Slowly a leg emerges from the darkness, along with it a body until a figure of a woman stands fully in front of the class. The sound of heels on the tile of the classroom floor cut through the sound of chatting making a hush fall over the students. Her figure seems to glow in the light showcasing the beauty she still holds even in her age not looking a day over her twenties even if she herself was forty years old. Her golden tresses far surpassing her shoulders trailing down to her knees brushed and styled just the way she likes it. She wears proper regal wizarding robes a creamy white and gold that many a pureblood would be envious of. A low whistle is the only thing that breaks the silence, the very sound making him want to revolt and hex off the mouth of whoever dared try to wolf whistle her. They wouldn't know the danger that attention from her could cause until she caught them in her web, slowly draining them until they died using the body for her own sick schemes. 

Gladion ground his teeth together forcing all his attention onto the beast in front of him instead of on his rash thoughts, focusing on the familiar feeling of anxiety that bubbled in his gut with having to deal with her- no deal with something that looked like her, there was a difference this wasn't her. He just needed to stay focused say the spell then-

The smile on Lusamines face doesn't quite reach her eyes, looking like a doll trying to fake human emotions. She turns that stare onto him and he can feel himself grow weak in the knees; the hand with his wand slightly growing clammy. That smile was never good news for him, it always meant he did something wrong in front of company and that he'd be training until late, it was less training and more getting absolutely beaten into the ground by her powerful spells. 

“Gladion, I heard you’ve been doing well in school, only the best of the family name.” The smile is frozen on her face her delicate fingers hovering over her mouth to cover the smile on her face as if knowing the smile she wore was fake. 

“The spell Mr. Aether!” The Professor called only to be ignored and only given a passing glance by Lusamine who looked at the man in easily hidden disgust before continuing talking as if she was never interrupted, to begin with. 

“Pity you couldn’t trade places with Lillie, she always listened to me unlike you, you're a disappointment in so many ways. You always cry so easily when we _train_.” As she spoke she slowly moved forward towering over him to show that his place was beneath her. Bending over slightly her frigid fingers cup his cheek in an almost loving manner- that is if her fingers weren’t starting to dig into his flesh. He can feel his chest shivering at the touch his teeth chattering slightly. Her fingers were only that cold after she was in the lab with the dead bodies, he can almost smell the disinfectant and chemicals on her skin. 

His breathing slowly evens out- this he can deal with her threats, her looking down on him. This was all he’s learned to ignore, he could handle this. Even at these thoughts the shivers still persist while he wishes he could recoil from the touch but unable to force himself to move. _If he moves her punishments are only worst when she catches him_

“As if you’d be pleased with anything else you always love it when I cry,” he manages to choke out in what almost sounded like a whispery heated spat glaring at her fully in his flash of boldness in his rise of anxiety. She only laughs letting his cheek go, the relief is almost instantaneous the warmth flooding towards the area she dug her sharp nails in. Her interest had gone else were not caring if her nails had cut into his flesh or not, (thankfully they didn't this time) He tries not to breathe a sigh of relief from being let go fearing what she’d do if she heard it.

“Oh, how boring your classmates are all so bland, why so many Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors? Though I do notice quite a famous face Mr. Potter in the back! Look at him Gladion such a success already at his age even if he keeps disgusting company~’

Harry for his credit seemed only slightly stunned that he was even mentioned, not expecting something like this to have been brought up in class. The two boys didn’t even personally know each other, only knowing each other's names from rumors in passing. From Gladion being the disappointment of Slytherin from only being friends with "mudbloods" and half-bloods along with somehow being a blood purist and hating muggle-borns all in one breath, while Harry himself for his "supposed" defeat of the dark lord. Harry still found it odd for strangers to be aware of his very existence let alone acknowledge him even though he's been dealing with this for two years. 

With the mention of Harry Lupin hesitantly moved forward, deciding whether or not to intervene or see if Gladion would manage to say the spell on his own. Lupin preferred his students to learn but if the boggart possing as the Lady Aether made any moves to hurt his students he wouldn't hesitate to end it right then and there. 

“I'm sure with proper training from me he’d turn into a lovely wizard!” Lusamine giggles seeming to ignore Gladion for a moment before walking closer to the class, only to make the kids step back warily. Her green eyes gleamed in amusement, eyes crinkling at the show of submission the smile on her face turning sharp. 

“Finally children that know their place, you should learn from them Gladion-” Whirling around her robes swish meeting Gladion with her widening grin and glinting eyes. Suddenly any calm that he’d gather fled him faster than a rushing river. He frantically backed away from her stalking form, not noticing she was corraling him towards the dresser until she had him pressed against the wood. His breathing grew heavier with every step she took forward, his throat threatened to fully close in his panicked state not even noticing the dresser handle painfully digging into his back having gone numb to it.

Everyone seemed to be shocked still by her words confusion etched in some’s faces still puzzling over the term training from before, while others seemed to have some forms of self-preservation and recognize that this woman meant serious business and wasn’t one to be messed with. Elio was gripping Selene's hand stuttering and trying to form a sentence- most likely of encouragement only to fall short, Selene herself appeared to horrified by the whole scene brain connecting the dots of the things that Gladion shared painted a truly twisted picture in her mind. With all this going on no one notices the classroom door opening and the small second year entering.

“RIDDIKULUS!” Mitsuki thundered seemingly unable to hold back the pure rage that twisted her lovely features. Lusamine stumbled to the side whirling to meet Mitsuki's murderous gaze as the short black haired girl body checked her way to the front of the classroom the Gryffindor girl beyond pissed at what she had walked into. If she had gotten to class earlier she wouldn't have let this gone on for so long. Her anger seemed to have spurred Selene and Elio on the two gathering their own courage and joining her side to show Gladion he didn't have to face this alone. 

Having his friend by his side brings Gladion enough comfort to be able to fully stand up straight, though dazed and light-headed, not even sure if he was in his own body anymore. It felt more like he was watching this disaster happen to someone else and not him. Pushing himself away from the dresser he shakes off the stiffness in his arms and the ache within his fingers that seemed locked around his wand and unable to move.

Quick as a flash Lusamine draws out her wand the smile on her face twisting and turning demented. It's too wide, to many teeth, so sharp, it's not even human anymore- it couldn't be, a humans face can't twist that much. It all happens in one breath, the tip of her wand glowing red as she mouths the spell silently pointing it towards Mitsuki chest making his eyes widen in horror. To anyone else, some would suspect it to be a stunner spell or something non-lethal but Gladion knew without a doubt it was the Cruciatus curse, he'd been put under that curse to many times to count for it not to be. The very sight throws Gladion over the edge, knowing that if Mitsuki got hit with it the effects would be obvious- even in the boggarts weakened state unable to fully channel the power a wizard had. He wasn't going to let his best friend go through what he had to go through daily, he had a resistance to the pain she didn't. Slamming her out of the way he takes the hit falling to his knees as the familiar pain washes over him with Lusamine laughs echoing in his ears. It's weaker than normal which is to be expected but he had assumed it would hurt more than this- maybe he's just gotten a better resistance against it? It feels miles different to the first time he was put under- the white-hot all-consuming pain that had him screaming his voice horse while writhing on the parlor floor before throwing up his supper. This pain is bearable. Only barely grimacing Gladion threw out his own, “RIDDIKULUS” to hit her. She stumbles back looking like a clown but it’s not enough for him, a fury unlike any other fills him up to the brim churning and bubbling until he feels as if his very being was going to explode his mind vagly reminding him he had to think of something funny for the spell to work. 

“ _ **HOW DARE YOU**_ ," "RIDDIKULUS," " _ **TRY TO HURT**_ " "RIDDIKULUS," " _ **MY FRIENDS**_!” The words come out in an enraged howl making his throat feel instantly raw from the sudden, violet, volume change. The first riddikulus that hits changes her into a messed up slob hair cut unevenly and face strained with food, wrinkles cover her skin tarnishing the perfect beauty that she vainly fights to keep. The last riddikulus makes her disappear with an anticlimactic pop transporting the boggart back into the closed dresser which shakes to signify that it was unhappy at being caged again. The silence left after was almost deafening, only broken by the harsh breathes that escape him as he hunches over body throbbing at the experience and the noise the trapped boggart makes. 

“That spell,” Lupin mumbled horror taking over his features as he recognized one of the three unforgivables having been trained and in a war long enough to know the effects. 

Gladion doesn't wait for him to voice his absolutely correct assumption, booking it towards the door dropping his wand in the process. Mitsuki is quick to pick it up before anyone else tries; knowing fully well if they did of the wands frightening retribution it would rain down upon them for even thinking they could have a cheap shot of stealing it while it's wand holder was in such emotional turmoil. With Gladion’s wand in hand Mitsuki along with Selene and Elio race after the boy to help comfort him. 

Lupin cleared his throat, "Class dismissed. No homework.” A twisted frown was on his face whilst he appeared to be deep in thought; half-heartedly corralling the huddling students who didn't appear as excited anymore once learning Gladions fear; even the ones that loved to make fun of Gladion appeared cowled by the sight that they saw. The children wandered out of there classroom meandering in the hallway, together The Golden Trio stare after the three kids that followed after Gladion managing to catch sight of their robes before they disappear around a corner. The three stay standing still in the hall much like many of the other students all deep in thought over what just happened. Even Draco ignores Harry's presence unable to find the heart to try to rile him up, instead looking thoughtful along with understanding in his usual haughty gaze. 

“You think the training is actually training or....” Ron trails off the fiery redhead appearing to mull over Lusiamins words, one could almost hear the gears in his head clunking along.

“Who cares about training!” Hermione exclaimed looking completely shaken at what just transpired brown eyes wide and wild, her bushy brown hair seemed to reflex her emotional state looking much frizzier than normal. “That woman just raised her wand, against her son of all people! And that spell- I didn’t hear her say anything so she must know how to cast silently or she was whispering it what could it be? It obviously was meant to be painful with how he reacted!” 

Ron glanced over at Harry only to see the bespectacled boy with a sad knowing look upon his face. “I don’t think we’d want to know. He wouldn’t tell us any way we didn’t even know who he was until today,” Harry murmured, staring down at the floor; the sad look had faded and turned to something more fierce that the floor might’ve disappeared from under them in fear if it could.

“Let's just make sure he doesn't get caught up in any of the pranks Gryffindor dose against Slytherin’s stuff, okay guys?” He looks up at his friends imploringly, knowing if he had come home to the Dursleys with destroyed clothes or bookbags he’d get a whipping. He could only imagine how bad it could be for Gladion if he was forced to do the same- no he didn't need to imagine he knew magic could do wonderful horrible things.... 

Hermine nodded eagerly in agreement, (she never much cared for the pranks anyway) Ron hesitated for a second only to nod once he was violently elbowed by Hermine into agreeing, rubbing his side in pain at how sharp her elbow was. Relived that Ron didn't put up much of a fuss over not being able to equally prank all the, "slimy snakes." Harry smiled sending them a silent thank you. He might not know Gladion, his home life, but school was the one place that Harry found he was able to be free and he wanted Gladion to be able to have something similar. Even if the Slytherin appeared to be having a harder time at finding peace then he had. The three friends went off down the hallway towards their next class, minds muddled with thoughts of the boy they never really knew but knew enough now to know he was in pain. 

Unbeknownst to them, Draco had heard the three talking and snorted, normally he might have used the information for his own gain but the sight he was forced to watch in the classroom was an achingly familiar one that made him shudder. 

No, he'd let it be, for now. 

"Maybe I'll go see where Aether ran off to and tell him of his good luck."


	2. Down the Dark Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion's three friends go off to try to find him only to find they have to split up- who will find him first? ( Branching chapters each following one of the three characters down their preferred path )

Selene, Elio, and Mitsuki were left stranded in a lone hallway, lost beyond recognition. Gladion seemed to put his extensive knowledge of the school’s layout to use by going complex routes that even they had trouble following from behind him. When the three had raced around, once again, another corner they were met with three possible routes he could've taken. One was to the stairway while the other two were hallways, the left hallway was dark- pitch black to the point one of them would need to use Lumos to see. The hallway to the right was much brighter, more inviting than the dark hallway ever would be. It also appeared to be empty of students, a stark difference to the stairs that were periodically filled with kids going to class. 

Now they just had to choose who would go which way. 

“Why would he go down the stairs?” Mitsuki exclaimed trying to talk sense into her two other friends. “He’d hate it if someone saw him cry and going down the stairs would be a huge gamble, look at how many people are there!”

“Y-You just d-don’t want to be the one t-to go down the stairs,” was Elio’s smart remark hitting the nail right on the head.

“You’re right I don’t! I’ll get lost without Cinnamon to help me or I’ll get stuck on the staircase for an hour.” The again didn’t need to be said out loud. They all remembered her fuming speech over the, ‘blasted staircase and how idiotic wizards were.’

“Still b-bitter over l-last time, huh?” Elio mutter shaking his head in amusement at her flash of irritation knowing it wasn’t directed at him.

Huffing Mitsuki pouted crossing her arms over her chest, “Well I’d like to see you deal with sitting on the stairs for an hour bored out of your skull- Really what were the founder’s thinking when they made the stairs?? Oh sure you have plans to get to class but then stairs decide to take you halfway across campus making you late! You know how long Snape chewed me out for!?”

Selene started to tune her out remembering just how long Snape chewed her out; she was in the same room as her when it happened after all. They didn’t have the same classes- Selene being in the same year as Gladion and Mitsuki being a year behind them but on that day Professor Snape wanted more personal hours for himself, (or something along those lines?) so he merged both classes together.

Though the rant went along as expected Selene could agree with one thing about it…

“Wizards are weird.” Both girls said in sync Mitsuki saying in frustration while Selene said it in resignation.

Elio only laughed at that, “d-did you forget that w-we’re all magical here? And that one of my parents is magical too, so i-i’m use to all of this.” At the word this he waved towards the stairs which were starting to move. If one of them didn’t get on it right then and there they’d only be left with the hallways….

Mitsuki groaned rolling her eyes as she made a run for the slowly moving staircase, “you two owe me big time!” Was the last thing she said before managing to jump the short gap and onto the lip of the staircase managing to stick the landing. It started to move downward, (no it never got any easier watching something break the laws of physics) slowly moving Mitsuki farther and farther away from the two of them.

Selene cupped her hands around her mouth bending over the drop to shout out, “If you can’t find him then go find Lillie and ask her to help!” Her voice echoed catching the attention of other students that were moving onto their next class. Mitsuki waved showing that she heard Selene before her face was finally out of sight, blocked by another moving staircase.

Turning around she found Elio was going down the right hallway automatically leaving her with the left one. With a quietly whispered, “Lumos.” her wand tip lit up brightly showing her the way. The hallway was dusty and old as if no one had been down this hallway in centuries. The school posters on the walls were yellowed with age and curling at the tips only sticking to the wall with what she assumed was an old sticking charm. 

With all the dust some faint footprints were noticeable making a soft snort leave her, “right, of course, he does down the dusty, dark and dank hallway that screams out horror movie.” A sneeze followed right after her words, dust getting stuck in her nose making her gag slightly.

She might have like exploring this place under better circumstances but she had someone to find. Also once she connected it with a horror movie she couldn't shrug off the eir feeling the place gave her.  
It was when she was halfway down the hallway when she heard the sound of stone scraping against stone. Whirling around she turned back wand pointing towards the source only to find the way she had come from was gone! It disappeared turning into a wall as if it wasn't there in the first place.

“Gladion Aether if we’re trapped here then so help me….” Muttering under her breath, her eyes burned with determination to find her friend and get out of here. No matter if this all felt like a cliche build up to a horror movie where the murder would jump out any second now and stab her. She would get through this get Gladion then get them to class.

As if wanting to press against her nerves she heard a rage-filled scream, along with the sound of things being thrown around. The sound of things breaking echoed down the lonely hall, another yell following along with the crunch of something being snapped.

It was him.

She sped up feet slamming against the hard floor following the sounds of the destruction until she found him in one of the many old classrooms.

Selene openly gaped at the state of the room Gladion resided in. Desks had been turned over in his rampage, posters that had been on the wall torn off and ripped into little pieces. Inkpots and broken quills were scattered on the floor, the dark black inky mess seeping into the floorboards and into his shoes. Black footprints were left haphazardly around the floor, some steps smeared showing his pacing and even an instance where he had kicked a wall in his frustration.

“Oh Gladion,” she whispered hoarsely her own blue eyes tear up at his state. At the sound of his name, his head jerked up, turning away from staring lifelessly at the quills and to her. Tear tracks glittered in the light glowing from her wand, his green eyes dull, red-rimmed and sorrowful.

“I thought I was over this,” he mourned staring away from her blue eyes, (was that shame within them?) and up to the ceiling, his hand clenching and unclenching. He laughed, low and bitter shaking his head as he sounded close to wailing once more. “I thought I could face it all. I have to kill her one day or who knows what she’ll do. I thought I was ready, now look at me having a mental break down in an abandoned classroom by just being near something that looked like her!” 

He started to pace again ink-stained hands combing through his hair leaving behind black streaks within the blond. “How many people are going to be laughing at me for being afraid of my own mother- how many people are going to spread rumors of the mudblood loving, frightened of his mother, Slytherin Selene? I doubt highly that anyone besides, our friend group and possibly professor Lupin can guess what she’s done fully.”

He can’t say abuse- the words get stuck in his throat threatening to choke him if he dears utter the word. It feels wrong- it feels like it’s meant for those children that had it worst then him. For the kids trapped in basements for hours on end in the pitch dark or kids growing up chained to the bed and not allowed to leave unless it’s to eat bathe and use the bathroom. For the ones beaten, broken and bruised beyond repair.

That wasn’t him, he always had a nice luxurious bed to sleep in was fed three meals a day, (no more no less) and was able to go to school. Even if his clothes sometimes didn't fit right, (he knew she did it on purpose to watch him squirm), even if the words she hurled at him stung more then any slap could or the times he was put under the torturing curse- nothing ever left much of a physical mark on his skin. He was as unblemished as a boy his age could be. Even after the discovery of her lab and his slow start to rebellion her actions towards him never changed. She was cruel- would forever be so but never cruel like that- Oh Merlin's saggy balls now he's defending her in his own damn mind! She's awful! She's done unspeakable things, she keeps fresh dead bodies in the basement to sew together to try to make her "husband" come to life again. She just couldn't learn to move on like the rest of the family did, she just had to dive off into the deep end. He was disgusted by her blatant disrespect towards the dead and her shoddy attempts of sewing together a body making monstrosities he'd wish she'd just burn instead of putting freeze charms on them and hiding them away like special treasures. Just thinking about it makes him sick- no he was already feeling sick from watching her threatened his friends.

“I THOUGHT I WAS FINE!” He screams again, raking his hand through a bookshelf throwing books from their place and towards the front to smack against the chalkboard. Tears started to trickle down his face once more making his vision blurry.

“I was fine being the villain,” he choked out between breathy sobs voice lowering slightly. “I was fine being hated as long as I could protect Lillie- protect you Mitsuki and Elio!” His hands went to his head once more fingers ruffling his hair sending strands of blond every which way. 

“I can’t even do that,” his voice was barely audible only loud enough to hear if you strained your ear. “All I do is get you all hurt just for even talking with me. I hate being an outcast, I just want one damn day where I don't feel like someone’s going to hex me when my back is turned. I just want to be normal- I want to be able to hang out with you all without wondering when the next bully will come around and threaten us!” His legs finally gave out from under him, making him fall to his knees with a smack, ink splattering. His arms fell limp to his side, staring once more up towards the ceiling as if it had all the answers he needed.

"Why do I want to be accepted by them? Why can't I just sit down and accept that no one at this school's ever going to like me and let it be at that? Why do I feel the need to prove myself- who do I want to prove myself to Selene??" He turned towards her crawling closer to her on his knees with a crazed searching look. He heaved shoulder shaking as he cried harder, squeezing his eyes firmly shut as if that would stop his tears.

Gently Selene rested her hand against the top of his head, fingers gently scratching at his scalp. Instead of answering him she began to hum a low soft sound that almost sounded like a lullaby. She was petting him now coxing him to relax, slowly lowering herself onto her knees to be able to wrap an arm around him and bring him into her chest. His sobs were muffled by her robe, staining it with his tears of anguish.

“I think,” Selene gently whispered near his ear, “that you want to prove yourself to us. To show us that you can take everything the school throws at us and force it on yourself. And Gladion,” she hesitated for a split second before cupping his cheek, tilting his head upward to stare into her eyes. Her thumb moved across his cheek wiping away the tear tracks, “You don’t have to do this alone. We can take care of ourselves. It’s sweet to have you protect us but we all can fight our own battles, you need to stick to your own fights.” 

He opened his mouth brows furrowing in such a way she knew he was going to start an argument with her. Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness she grabbed half of a cauldron cake from her robe’s pocket stuffing it into his mouth. She mourned the loss of the cake she was saving for later, knowing she won't be able to go into Hogsmeade until the weekend to buy another one.

He choked, eyes growing wide in alarm staring at her in shock. His hands flying to her shoulders to grip them, cheeks puffing out with a constipated look on his face, concentrating on trying to chew the food and not die. And what a way it would be to go, choking on cake in an abandoned classroom trashed beyond belief while covered in ink. 

His reaction was all the payback Selene needed, making her feel it was worth it. She got him to shut up and make a face that wasn’t his normal frown! Unable to hold back anymore she laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges, doubling over to hide her face into his shoulder muffling it slightly. 

When her laughter finally eased up she slowly raised her head only to snort. She couldn’t help it he looked so ridiculous! As if being able to hear her thoughts he send her a petulant look, bottom lip poking out in his sulking. It only made her snort louder and wish to tease him, though she held off not wanting to disturb the peace that finally went over him. 

The two stayed in this position for a while and even after he audibly swallowed the cake he stayed silent. His hands moved from her shoulder falling to his side once more following with a deep sigh. By now her knees were starting to hurt and her legs were tingling in that familiar pins and needles way. It was starting to get awkward- it didn’t look like Gladion was going to start moving anytime soon. 

As if to prove her wrong he slowly started to stand, eye twitching slightly at the pins and needles from his own legs. Holding out a hand he helped her up as well whipping out his wand and using a cleaning spell to get rid of the ink stains. She followed suit, not familiar with the spell he used but easily copying his movements and pronunciation. She smiled watching as the ink stains slowly disappeared leaving him clean as a whistle.

He appeared impressed brows raised in slight surprise making her preen under the attention. Too bad he had to open up his mouth and ruin it by speaking. 

“Now tell me why do you end up with half done assignments if your wand work is that superb?”

“Ughh,” she groaned loudly at the comment deciding to ignore it. “come on Gladion let’s not talk about this we’re missing class!”

He frowned at the obvious subject change, though none the less he nodded following her out of the classroom. 

“Before we go-” he pointed his wand at his hair fixing it back into his preferred style and did the same for her. “There now we look presentable.” 

And with that, the two were off to try to get to their class and hope they weren't sent to detention for being extremely late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first person who found him is Selene! Next up will be Elio and after that Mitsuki- if anyone leaves comments I could end up bringing up a mysterious fourth person finding him, though I wonder if anyone could guess who that fourth person could possibly be?


	3. Down the Bright Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion's three friends go off to try to find him only to find they have to split up- who will find him first? ( Branching chapters each following one of the three characters down their preferred path )

Elio felt slightly guilty that he left Selene standing there, escaping while she was talking- (yelling down?) to Mitsuki. He wasn't risking the possibility of going down the dark hall, not that he thought Selene would force him too if she knew how bad it had already gotten. There was already so much going on that he didn't want to worry her. The important thing was they had to find Gladion and they had to do it fast.

" _Gladion would be upset with you for not caring for yourself_ ," a voice in the back of his head whispered. It was mostly drowned out by his wheezing breaths as he struggled to take in air.

He really overdid it this time...

Shakily, his hand moved downward covering where the stitch in his side burned. He wasn't getting enough air in his lungs, no matter how much he gasped. He really shouldn't have run for that long- he was just so worried that he forgot his own limits.

His legs wobbled underneath him with every step he took, any second now he'd fall to the ground. Taking a chance he glanced back and as expected he didn't see Selene. She must have already gone down the other hallway.... It appeared no one else was coming this way either leaving him completely alone. He'd have to go with plan B and hope his hands would stop shaking enough for him to take the potion that would help.

Falling on his butt, Elio didn't have time to think over the pain nor the sound of a soft click that followed. Patting down his robes he grew frantic in his search for the potion that would save him from an asthma attack. A loud chirp in his ear gained his attention, blearily he looked to the side to find Pumpkin scrambling towards his chest, with a vile between his sharp teeth. Relived he grabbed it, uncorking it and drowning the contents in one gulp. The minor pain of drinking too quickly was worth the instantaneous relief he felt. His heartbeat started to slowed, his legs stopped aching and finally, he could breathe again. The pain in his side reseeded leaving him able to breathe deeply. He did so greedily breathing in and out until he felt confident enough that he could stand and continue on his way.

When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't sitting in the hallway where he was before. He appeared to be in a broom cupboard like room, the area was extremely cramped more so due to the body already within it. It left Elio on edge more than he already was before during his almost attack. That was until he heard a muffled sniffle and he wondered if his luck was just that good today?

"G-Gladion?"

He peered into the dim room to find- yes that must be Gladion sprawled face first on the small bed that was taking up most of the room.

This was more like a cramped bedroom than a cupboard now that he thought about it. It had a small stone bench to sit on and look out the tiny clear glass window that showed off some part of the grounds of the castle and even a small stove. If you asked Elio he'd instantly say this looked like a room for a house elf with how small the place was. You'd have to have tiny hands to work the cast iron wood stove comfortably. 

Wait did house elves even have rooms? Did they even need to sleep??

While Golden eyes followed the pipe connected to the wood stove, Pumpkin appeared particularly excited once he managed to wiggle out of Elio's robes. The Firedrakes eyes lit up, burning in excitement much like the fire in the stove as he climbed onto Elio's shoulder; using it as a launching pad to jump up into the air. Much to Elio's growing horror, Pumpkin felt the need to flick his tail wildly sending off sparks among sparks. He was scrambling with his wand trying to think of some spell to save them both from going up in flames when he noticed nothing happened.

Hearing his mad scrambling Gladion lifted his head, "don't bother the place is charmed to be fireproof, most likely whoever use to live in these quarters ended up with their bed aflame more than once due to the stove." And with that Gladion face planted back into the pillow, he appeared to be sobbing in.

"O-Oh," Elio muttered wringing his hands in nerves. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say to Gladion now that the fear of instantaneous death due to one overzealous firedrake wasn't a problem anymore. He already felt rubbish enough for not being about to fully cheer him on like he wanted too whilst in class. His throat just closed up when he remembered he was surrounded by strangers. He couldn't force the words out and in the end looked like a fool in front of his friends.

With a deep sigh of his own almost matching Gladions regular sighs of annoyance, Elio plopped onto the stone bench grimacing as he did so when he realized whoever use to live in here didn't charm it to feel soft. No, it was just as hard as the stone it was carved of and managed to make him feel as if he just slammed his derriere into a mountainside. Just great.

Settling down the best he could he raised his legs to his chest curling up into a small ball. Hugging his knees to his chest he rested his warm cheek against his cool knee, looking outside the small window trying to place where it was on the grounds. The area outside was non-descript green grass, a few trees here and there, some flowers. It looked like any normal part of the grounds. Maybe if he was up for it he could go around all the courtyards he knew of and stick something noticeable within them then come back to this room. No, wait someone would probably take the markers he put up just for kicks...

The only sounds that pierced the silence between the two boys was Pumpkins overjoyed crooning at being able to fully go wild and let out as many sparks as he wanted. It appeared that even him and Gladion were affected by the charm. He found this out by squeaking in alarm once brought out of his thoughts as some of the sparks landed on him. Only for them to bounce off him effortlessly and onto the floor where they burned out harmlessly.

Watching the sparks hit the floor then burn out was oddly peaceful- though it made him wonder. "W-Wait Gladion how d-did you know this place w-was fireproof charmed i-in the first p-place?" Elio asked brows furrowed, turning to send Gladion a perplexed look.

Heaving another great sigh Gladion pushed himself up and onto his elbows acting as if any form of movement was a huge drain on his energy. Bringing his face from out of the pillow once more the gloomy boy refused to even look at Elio as he spoke, "Stomped in here, sent out an Incendio towards the bed."

Before Gladion's face could be met with the pillow once again Elio stopped him, arm going out to grab the back of his robes staring at him in wide-eyed horror, "W-WAIT YOU D-DID WHAT!?"

It was a true accomplishment for Gladion to get Elio to outright yell at him- or at least yell at his actions. Even his slight stutter seemed to melt away in favor of yelling at Gladion in his worry.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!? WHAT IF IT WASN'T FIREPROOFED, WOULD YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE OT GET OUT?DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE??" Tears were streaming down Elio's cheeks as he yelled deeply distressed at the idea of Gladion burning to death off in a secret room where no one could find him. The thought of not knowing where Gladion was only for weeks later for them to find him burnt to a crisp made his stomach churn.

Gladion finally fully sat up pushing Elio's hand away as he turned to face him, face twisting in aggravation. "I know how to get out of this room- I'm the one that found it. I wouldn't have died to something like that." The dark look that he was trying to send Elio failed spectacularly. He wasn't going to look menacing any time soon with how red his eyes were along with his damp cheeks. He looked more pitiful than scary.

"Well, how was I suppose to know t-that!" Elio felt his voice crack near the end, his throat growing sore quickly due to his previous yelling. Burying his face into his knees he bit the inside of his cheek to stop the whine building up in his throat. He hated this. Here he was in Gladions time of need and he was curled up into a little ball sobbing! He was suppose to help Gladion feel better, soothe him then get them to class now he's the one on the verge of tears and Gladion was upset with him. 

"Hey, Elio...."

He didn't respond, shaking his head in attempts to hide his face more so. 

"Elio- just- come on look at me." Gladion sighed shakily still looking like he wanted to cry but held back, "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have snapped at you..." 

Rolling off the bed he stood in front of Elio staring down at his friend. Without a second thought, he picked him up and plopped him into the bed soon joining him. "If we're going to cry we're doing it in bed, it's more comfortable." 

Gladion rolled over onto his side to face the wall. It was a bit cramped but they both managed to fit on the bed; even if Gladion was pressed up against the wall and Elio was close to the edge of the bed. Unsure of what to do now Elio stayed rolled into the fetal position, part of his arched back touching Gladions own back. There they both laid both softly crying staring off into space tiring themselves out. After a while Elio didn't feel as bad anymore- he wasn't feeling good per say but he wasn't feeling like garbage either. Sniffling softly he turned his head glancing back at Gladion watching the other in his peripheral vision.

"H-hey Gladion I think we s-should go we're probably late a-and the others will be worried about us," he whispered softly watching Gladions shoulders to see if he'd give a nonverbal answer to his question. Waiting for a few minutes with still no answer he repeated his statement only to receive a mumbled groan as an answer. Elio was about to roll over and shake him when Gladion beat him to it; rolling over and wrapping an arm around him bringing him closer to his chest. 

Squeaking in alarm Elio froze eyes widening as Gladion mumbled something nonintelagable before going quite once more. "O-Oh, so you f-fell asleep, h-huh?" He felt like his stutter was more pronounced than usual mostly due to the face he was being used as a huge teddy bear than anything.

Hearing a snicker Elio's eyes focused onto the wood stove pouting in the direction of Pumpkin who looked highly amused. The firedrake was wrapped around the bottom leg of the stove closest to the fire greatly enjoying the warmth given out. In mid-pout Elio found himself yawning, and in turn, Pumpkin yawned back. They both found themselves yawing back and forth, until they both closed their eyes. Exhausted over the day's drama both lizard and boy fell into a deep asleep unaware of the group of people searching for them.

 

"Ay, Fred you hear that Aether boy is missing?" George asked watching as his twin thoughtful look turned to a glee. They were both on the same wavelength knowing that with Aether missing it would make it a good opportunity to prank him. They hadn't gotten the chance to do it first year nor second, Aether had gone too long with being unpranked. 

"Oh missing, huh? I bet we can find him. You think if we do Snape would stop ridding our ass about our late potions for finding his most prized student?" Fred asked only causing George to raise his brow incredulous at his twins statement. 

"As if- Snapey has such a huge stick in his ass even the findings of his favorite student wouldn't make his frown twitch, not even an inch!" 

Both red-headed twins kept talking nonchalantly, knowingly skipping their class to head off to their dorms. They learned if you walk confidently as if you knew what you were doing no one would ask you questions. 

Most of the time.

This time around it worked in their favor.

The Fat Lady only gave a heaving sigh at the boy's appearance knowing the two were up to no good. They didn't give her the chance to scold them, speaking the password and slipping into the Gryffindor common rooms, then up the stairs into the boy's floor. Once in their room, Fred pulled out the Marauder's Map opening it up while George riffled through his trunk. "You think we should go for the dung bomb or is that way to cliche?" 

Receiving no answer Fred turned to find George intently looking at the map with a puzzled frown. Turning around Fred allowed the chest to snap shut joining his brother in looking at the map. 

"This is really weird-" George started and Fred picked up finishing his twin's sentence, "how'd they do it?"

Down on the map, the name Gladion Aether and Elio Tanaka glowed faintly next to each other appearing to be in the middle of a wall. Though they both knew it wasn't true, it must have been a mistake of the map's original makers. How could both boys be inside of where a wall was- unless the two found a secret room that the maker of the map wasn't aware of at the time.

"Looks like Hogwarts still has some secret rooms that we don't know about Fred! What else do you think these guys missed?"

Now that they were done being puzzled both boys were determined to find out how to get where Mr. Stuck up and Sir Stutters were at. 

"Not sure George but I bet you I can find it first~?" 

"You're on! I bet you 4 gallons that Sir stutters has a creature he's not suppose to have on him."

Fred laughed pushing his brother away as he grabbed their travel prank kit, "I'm not making a bet that I'd lose! Though I'd bet you 4 gallon that when we find them Aethers wand is going to lose it and zap you~"

"Zap me! As if, if anyone was going to get zap it'd be you!"

Their playful argument continued, even when the two of them had to hide from Flinch's watchful eye. From boisterous exclamations to hissed whispers they went on until finally, they found themselves in a bright hallway. It was brighter than most, candles lighting every inch of the way, way more than most of the halls usually had. There weren't any portraits on the walls which struck the two as odd due to the painting being everywhere. Where paintings would be, were instead magically charmed tapestries. None of the tapestries stood out, most of them being about some historical happenstance or another. 

Put it simply it was too boring for them to make note of it.

"The map says they're down this way," Fred murmured walking down the hallway for a bit before stopping at a portion of the stone wall. "The switch is either where they're at or around the area lets get searching!" 

Both boys began their search Fred patted the walls while George patted at the floor. Just as they were about to move on a click was heard making them both freeze. They waited with baited breaths for a door to show itself- except it didn't. Instead, the place where they were standing started to move, rotating them. They watched in fascination as it turned until it was done leaving the two in a cramped room. 

"I can see why the map maker missed this place, it's almost not even worth putting on here," George mumbled pouting at the state of the room. He was hoping for something cool like a room filled with magical secret items, not a cramped bedroom!

"You think we should wake them up," Fred grinned cheekily pointing towards the twin bed where Gladion and Elio lay. Gladion was curled around Elio, surrounding him like a shield, protecting him. His arms were snug around his middle holding the black haired boy to his chest. They were both breathing deeply signaling that they were both in a deep sleep unlikely to wake up soon unless disturbed. When George matched Fred's devilish grin it's as if their mischievious auras were felt- as the next thing they knew a dragon descended upon them!

Both boys slapped a hand over the others mouth as the "Dragon" gave an irritated hiss. Its wings flared out trying to make itself appear bigger then it was, tail flicking and releasing sparks angrily towards the pair. The hissing managed to make Elio stir in his sleep a soft sigh passing his lips. George and Fred side-eyed each other trying to think would it be worth pranking both boys then get attacked by what appeared to be a tiny dragon or to retreat. 

"I believe Fred that we should-"

"Make a tactful retreat and plan our glorious pranking revenge another time?" George finished raising a brow in questioning. Fred nodded and so the twins slowly felt around the floor with their foot for the switch, all the while watching the irate dragon. Even if it was a baby, both boys knew just how dangerous dragons could be from tales told by their big brother Charlie. 

The click of the switch turning was music to their ears and as a parting shot the twins stuck out their tongues blowing a raspberry at the dragon- which aggravated it as expected but it jumped far too late smashing into the wall instead of it's intended prey. 

Once back in the hallway the two laughed George patting his brothers back roughly. "Well learning that Sir Stutters has a dragon was pretty eye-opening, you think we should owl Charlie and ask what type it is?" 

Fred groaned rolling his eyes at the very thought, "no way! He'll just go on and on and get off subject faster then Malfoy screams out Harrys last name when he sees him." 

Before George could answer back the sharp yell of- "WEASLEY!" met their ears finding themselves face to face with an angry Professor McGonagall. Just the sight of her made their faces drained of color making their freckles stand out stark against their faces.

"Time to run!" Both exclaimed at the same time making a mad dash in the opposite direction of the irritated witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one out- also I realized there is barely, ( if any ) Pokemon x Harry Potter crossover fics.... It looks like it's up to me to fill in the gap then! You just wait, if I keep going on a roll soon the whole search tag will be filled with my stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my roleplaying blog as a drabble then decided to post it here since I haven't posted anything here at all. What better way to kick off this account then to post something that I'm completely hyper-focused on right now! None of the characters belong to me, they belong to pokemon. The oc's mentioned are Mitsuki belonging to toeachfuture Selene belonging to moonkxssed and Elio to serenesunlight all on tumblr.com


End file.
